lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Rose Foster
Amy Rose Foster (A.R.F.) is now known as Natalie Freeman in the human world but allows Sophie to call her Amy. She is also Sophie Foster's human sister and makes appearances in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]], Book 5, and Book 6. She is given the name Natalie Freeman after Elvin Washers erased her memories, but her original name is Amy. When she found out she has two names, she decides to use the name Amy because her parents were the one that gave it to her, not a random elf that changed her memories. In the human world, though, she must continue to use Natalie. Sophie frequently checks on her, as well as the rest of her family, with an illegal Spyball, given to her by the Black Swan in the first book. At the end of ''Lodestar'','' it is found that the Neverseen attacked and kidnapped Sophie's human family; Sophie and Fitz searched the house and found a terrified Natalie (Amy) hiding. Amy remembers her when she sees her and calls out "Sophie?" It is shown that Amy knows how to make her mind silent because she overhears the Neverseen talk about listening for thoughts and is able to stay undetected. Many fans believed that this was proof that she was an elf, and several guessed that she might be Lodestar Initiative. In [[Book 6: Nightfall|''Nightfall]], however, Amy gets her memories of Sophie back and is revealed to be only human, but is very helpful even when told to stay out of the whole Sophie's-human-parents-are-kidnapped-and-being-held-at-Nightfall business. In ''Nightfall'', we also learn that the name Amy was chosen by her parents because it meant "beloved." In Legacy ''one of Sophie's memories is revealed where Sophie accidentally inflicts on Amy. Family/Relationships * 'Emma Iris Foster (Mother)' Emma Iris Foster is Amy's mother. Her name was changed to Kate Freeman when the washers came to erase memories of Sophie Foster. Amy is shown to love her, as she was worried about her when she was kidnapped by the Neverseen. * 'William David Foster (Father)' William David Foster is Amy's father. His name was changed to Connor Freeman for the same reason as above. Amy is shown to love him, as she was worried about him when he was kidnapped by the Neverseen. * 'Sophie Elizabeth Foster (sister)' Sophie is Amy's sister. Sophie lived with Amy until Fitz came. Sophie and Amy teased each other a lot. Sophie is known to have stolen and hidden Amy's karaoke machine. * 'Quinlin Sonden (former guardian)' Quinlin was Amy's guardian during the time she stayed at the Lost Cities. Quinlin and Amy looked through papers together. * 'Livvy Sonden / Physic (former guardian)' Livvy likes Amy and gives her candy. * Marty and Watson '(pets)''' When taken to the Lost Cities, she begs the elves to let her take her two pets. fr:Amy Foster Category:Non-Elf Characters Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Keeper Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Foster Category:Secondary Characters